<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Practicing by Phayte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865348">Practicing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte'>Phayte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>60 Minute Challenge [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>60 min prompt, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn, practicing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Bokuto 'practicing' things on each other before they ask out their crushes...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>60 Minute Challenge [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Between the sheets for 60 minutes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Practicing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts">Carolyn8756</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was another 60 minute prompt -- Like I said, Im catching up on them lol! The prompt was "I got this!" and bonus of 'cake' </p>
<p>And of course because my betawife loves Bokuto and Kuroo-- I do need to keep her happy!!! Enjoy! </p>
<p>=͟͟͞͞(✿⓪ ڡ ⓪ )🔪</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dude! I need your help!” Bokuto said, cornering him in the locker room. They had just finished a practice game and were about to head home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no helping you,” he said, grabbing his bag, and looking over where Kenma was getting ready to leave. “Oi! Kenma! Wait up and we can walk home together!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma was nose deep in a game, and waved him off. That was how it usually was when he got a new game-- nothing surprising there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude! We can help each other!” Bokuto said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the back of the locker room as everyone was leaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you possibly help me?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, hear me out,” Bokuto said. “So like… I think Akaashi is days away from asking me out--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“--like that is ever gonna happen!” he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Bokuto said. “And I know you’ve been trying to ask Kenma out!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wait til the newness of his game wears off,” he mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So listen!” Bokuto hissed. “We need to figure out like </span>
  <em>
    <span>what to do!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was confused. “Don’t I just… ask Kenma out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh! No! Not that! I mean like… the </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuff!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The stuff?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Like kissing and boner touching stuff!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you watch porn?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto whined, and it was really quite pathetic. “Kuroooooooo! But have you kissed or done boner touching stuff with anyone but yourself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I did kiss that girl in middle school who tried to grab my dick… but more like she punched me in the stomach by accident,” he mumbled, shivering at the idea if she had actually punched him in the crotch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah! That doesn’t count!” Bokuto whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you even getting at?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I am saying is,” Bokuto said, taking a deep breath and staring at him. “We need to practice!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Practice? How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we can practice with each other!” Bokuto exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve lost your damn mind,” he said, pushing Bokuto away, but Bokuto grabbed his arm, slamming him back to the wall-- he forgot how damn strong this idiot was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hear me out!” Bokuto said. “Do you really wanna go all inexperienced to Kenma?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all have to learn somehow,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly! So what is the harm in figuring it out together? This way we don’t fuck things up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dammit-- he did have a point. “Fine, but we aren’t fucking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto hollered and skipped out of the locker room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell had he just agreed to?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet here he was-- on a Saturday night, staying over at Bokuto’s place so they could </span>
  <em>
    <span>practice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For some reason Bokuto thought that Akaashi was soon asking him out and he wanted to be ready for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had watched one of their practice games, doing everything they could to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> do what Bokuto had suggested. As they finished up watching the game, Bokuto sighed and laid back on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man! Just kiss me and let’s get this over with!” Bokuto whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was your damn idea,” he grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude! Akaashi is gonna me be asking me out any day now!” Bokuto whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how are you figuring this?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto stood up, pulling his shirt tight over his ass. “How can he resist this cake?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo laughed, kicking his leg out and making Bokuto fall back down to the floor. “Yanno you could always ask Akaashi out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will if he doesn’t ask me out soon,” Bokuto grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are we doing this?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine!” Bokuto said, sitting up and mashing his lips to his-- then quickly pulling away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that sucked,” he grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you think you can do better?” Bokuto asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I damn well know I can,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because you kissed some girl--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo silenced Bokuto but cupping his chin with his hand and leaning in, gently pressing his lips to his, Bokuto gasped, but held still. Moving his lips a bit-- as he had seen in… well porn, he kissed him a bit firmer. Bokuto started to move his lips against his and then Kuroo opened his mouth the slightest-- licking at his bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-what are you doing?!” Bokuto exclaimed, pushing away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising his brow, Kuroo just stared at him. “I was kissing you. You said you wanted to practice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You licked my lip!” Bokuto said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… kissing does involve tongues,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lemme go brush my teeth then! And you too!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo sighed as they went into the bathroom and he spent the longest time he had ever spent brushing his teeth. After they used mouthwash three times each, they went back to his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing awkwardly, he went and sat on his bed, patting the spot next to him. “Wanna try this again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I’m ready this time too!” Bokuto exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt that,” he mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this time when they kissed, Bokuto was opening his mouth and their tongues met instantly and twirled around each other. It made his heart race a bit, and his stomach flip. Reaching out, he grabbed the back of Bokuto’s hair, tugging it slightly--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--something else he had seen in porn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he did not expect was for Bokuto to moan softly into his mouth. Kissing him a bit deeper, he pushed him back onto the bed and lay next to him-- both of them kissing and their hands starting to wander a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I think we got the kissing down,” Bokuto breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he whispered, kissing Bokuto’s lips again. This was quite fun-- even if it was with Bokuto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But practice makes perfect,” Bokuto whispered back, kissing his lips once more. Kuroo found himself moaning as he was pushed on his back, and Bokuto lay on his chest. They found a steady rhythm to their tongues-- their lips smacking as they got the kissing thing down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… I wanna try… something,” Bokuto whispered against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...ok,” he breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Bokuto’s hand move down his abdomen and lay over his cock--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--which was hard. He had not expected to be turned on by simply kissing. There was a slight pressure of Bokuto’s hand over his crotch and a small moan betrayed his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We… we need to try this,” Bokuto whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto turned on his side, both of them with flushed cheeks and Kuroo found his hand moving down Bokuto’s body, his fingers playing with the elastic band of his shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto nodded, and they each dipped their hand into the other’s shorts. Kuroo gasped as he felt Bokuto’s hand wrap around his cock, and Bokuto whined as he grabbed his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda difficult to do much with the shorts on,” he breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took a second while pulling their hands back, to quickly shed their shorts and situate themselves again. He kissed Bokuto as his hand wrapped around his cock once more and moaned when he felt Bokuto’s hand back on his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how hard Bokuto liked to be stroked, so he kept his grip soft-- as did Bokuto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was doing almost nothing for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding his tongue back into Bokuto’s mouth, he gripped and stroked him a bit harder-- getting a loud whimper from Bokuto. Smacking his lips off of Bokuto’s he gasped and breathed in heavily through his nose as Bokuto took a cue from him-- stroking him harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had forgotten about kissing as they panted into each other's mouths, stroking each other’s cock til he could feel Bokuto’s cock pulse in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So close!” Bokuto whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their bodies shook as they released in each other’s hands. Gasping for air, he opened his eyes and saw Bokuto with his eyes tightly shut. Leaning over, he kissed his lips then they let each other go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… that wasn’t…” he breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Bokuto replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A week later and Bokuto still had not been asked out-- and Kenma was still deep into his new game. Which found Kuroo back with Bokuto that weekend as Bokuto kneeled between his legs, stroking his cock and debating--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude! You’re the one who wanted to practice,” he chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had the kissing and hand jobs down, but now Bokuto wanted to try blowjobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! Gimme a damn minute!” Bokuto said, stroking his cock more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep doing that and I’m gonna be done for,” he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got this!” Bokuto said, opening his mouth, and taking his cock way too deep down his throat and gagging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy,” he laughed, pulling Bokuto’s hair-- which he was finding out that Bokuto really liked. “Try licking and just sucking a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto laid his tongue against his shaft, licking up to the tip-- and damn that felt amazing. Kuroo moaned and gripped his hair more. Opening his mouth, Bokuto started to suck on the end of his cock, only taking him halfway down before moving his head up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Bokuto kept the shallow bob of his head going, he wasn’t gagging-- and Kuroo was not complaining. The more Bokuto suctioned his cheeks, the better it felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try using your hand too,” he breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto started stroking his cock as his head bobbed and Kuroo moaned. The more he did it, the faster he felt he was about to cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” he groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto hummed and he felt himself releasing into his mouth, Bokuto gagged and slurped off his cock-- spitting into his trash can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! That is foul!” Bokuto groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo laughed, and laid back on his bed. He was catching his breath and not even caring about Bokuto spitting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude! My turn!” Bokuto said, plopping on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gimme a damn minute,” he gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna lose my boner!” Bokuto whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning he sat up. “Like that isn’t hard to get back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on!” Bokuto whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never said I wanted to do this,” he teased, though he was getting down onto the floor on his knees as Bokuto whined more at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to seem totally inexperienced when he finally got his moment with Kenma-- and practice did make perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though all the porn he watched made all of this look easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t. Just like how Bokuto had done, he gagged if he sucked too far down his cock. He found he did like licking and teasing the head of Bokuto’s cock-- and found Bokuto liked that too. He did the combo of using his mouth and hand, which seemed to work well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Tuck your teeth with your lips!” Bokuto hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… right,” he mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, porn made this all look much easier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With shallow bobs of his head he could taste the bitter liquid from precum on his tongue and he found he did not like that taste. As Boukto said he was about to cum, he pulled off his cock, stroking him til he was done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cheated!” Bokuto whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo laughed, wiping the drool off his chin. “That’s not cheating!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Bokuto said. “But I think I’m gonna need more practice!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the same way-- this wasn’t nearly as easy as it had looked. “Maybe they have some videos online,” he said, getting his laptop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Bokuto exclaimed, as he sat next to him on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a great friend,” Bokuto said, smacking his lips on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, I know where your mouth has been,” he teased, kissing him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto laughed, then he found the site he was looking for. “Ok, we are going to figure this out this weekend, and I’m asking Kenma out on Monday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hells yeah!” Bokuto exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re gonna ask Akaashi out too!” he growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got this!” Bokuto exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol<br/>As always, give the beta-- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756">Carolyn</a> a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!<br/>I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!<br/><span><a href="https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld">Twitter - Phayte</a><strong> |</strong> <a href="http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld">Tumblr - Phaytesworld</a></span></p>
<p>XOXOX<br/>Phayte</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>